


Cricket

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Extended Scene, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Grandmother Fa searches for comforts following the morning of Mulan's departure.





	Cricket

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Mulan' nor am I profiting off this.

Mulan still has her lucky cricket, though she doubts it would be enough to calm her son, limping off for another prayer to the ancestors. One of them will have to take over her chores. One of them needs to formulate a story. 

For now, her daughter-in-law is calm, because she realizes the dog is howling and chickens are clucking furiously. Suddenly she misses her daughter's frantic scrambling. Once her chores are over, she will return to her pacing. 

No crickets chirp in their gardens. The ancestors are suddenly the lucky ones, and now she has prayers to them for more than luck.


End file.
